Music Shuffle
by JustAGirlIGuess
Summary: Basically,iTunes on shuffle and little onshots with each song. Elliot and Olivia of course,and who ever else pops up! Read and review, I'll love ya forever and ever.


**Yes, this has done before. Although I do not know who started it, I give them credit. Basically you put your music on shuffle and you have the entire song time to write a oneshot. You're not supposed to skip either (oopsie...) These are quite fun actually :) Disclaimer:I own nothing.**

**Last Friday Night- Katy Perry**

Olivia's eyes fluttered open and she sat up, way too quickly.

"Shit", she groaned, her head pounding. Suddenly the need to throw up engulfed her and she ran, her headache killing her slowly with every step, to the bathroom and puked. Ah, the joys of being hung-over.

Still sleep, Elliot tossed and turned, dreams of last night swimming around. Dreams of Olivia in a tight red dress and Olivia _not _in a tight red dress. He smiled to himself, waking up but his hangover suddenly appearing and hitting him hard wiped the grin right off his face. He ran to the bathroom.

"Move Olivia!"

**Umbrella- Rihanna**

"Hey Liv, can you do me a favor?" He asked casually.

"What's up?"

"I uh need a place to stay."

"Oh, you guys…."

"Yeah, we're done."

"Oh, well yeah of course El."

"God, thanks Olivia. It was either you or the cribs." The two shared a laugh.

"No problem El, but you do have to repay me."

"How?"

"You…" She lowered her voice, gave him a seductive look, "and me…"

"W-what?" He whispered.

"All day. Tomorrow."

"What Liv?" He whispered, she was making him crazy.

"Just the two of us….cleaning my house." She smirked at his face dropping, surprised.

"Yeah, uh sure of course Liv." He gulped.

"What did you think I was gonna ask? Gee El get your head out of the gutter!" She teased.

**Complicated- Aril Lavigne**

Tears streamed down her face, her boots clicked-clacked against the hard floor of the precinct. Fine, screw him. She thought bitterly, his words replaying over and over again.

He promised her dinner, a date actually. But suddenly a urgent call from his EX wife, left her alone. Again. Olivia wasn't surprised, this had been happening lately. So today she got sick of it, she spoke her mind. He had just told her their plans were cancelled.

"Again? You canceled on me for your ex wife? Again?"

"Olivia…"

"Don't Olivia me! What they hell is it this time?"

"She wants to talk." He mumbled quietly.

"Again? Hell Elliot stop doing this to me! Me or her?"

Receiving no answer, she stormed out. She was done.

**Let The Flames Begin- Paramore**

Their lips mashed together, their tongues tangled, his hands running through her hair, his arms tight around her hips holding her more than just tight. Her leg wrapped around his, had hand tracing over his back. They had never felt this hot or crazed before.

"God El." She mumbled, still lost in the heat of his mouth.

"Liv, I need you."

"I bet I need you more."

"Ha." He gave a dry laugh, "we'll see." He shot her a wicked grin, leading her to her bed.

Suddenly the beep of her alarm sounded, waking her up from her pleasant dream again. It seemed like everything was trying to stop them. But tonight, oh tonight would be different. No work tomorrow, no kids or most important no wedding ring. Olivia and Elliot had a date and she was determined to let the flames begin. It was time.

**Halo- Beyonce**

Step, pause, step, pause. Over and over. Olivia thought, trying her best not to let the butterflies in her stomach knock her down. She gave a grateful look to Cragen, he had "gave her away". Turning, she faced Elliot. It was time.

"I understand the couple had written their own vows?" The minister finally asked. The Mr. and soon to be Mrs. Stabler nodded. Olivia went first.

"Elliot Stabler, my partner, my best friend, my life. You've been there for me, every living second of every day. You help me when I fall, when there's no one else. You protect me, I cannot list the times you've saved my butt. Whether it was creepy dates, crazy perps, getting in trouble with Cragen, Cragen in general," she teased getting laughs, "or lord knows what else, you've been there. I love you more than I've ever loved anything or anyone be for. You are my everything. My guardian angel, with one heck of a halo." She joked, getting more laughs.

**Obsessed- Mariah Carey **

"So here I am, just walking carefree down the street, and there he was!" Casey exclaimed, using vivid hand motions to describe Trevor's desperate attempts to get her to got out with him.

"Damn Case, someone's got a stalker." Olivia joked, stabbing a piece of salad and popping it into her mouth.

"Oh shut up Liv! He's scaring me. You would be scared too, some desperate freak following you around. Here, try picturing it. Your just at the store, getting groceries and all of a sudden Dean Porter pops up! Again!"

"Ew" Olivia wrinkled her nose, at just the thought. "Okay I take it back Casey, that must really suck. Anything you can…" She froze. "It's here."

**Because Of You- Kelly Clarkson**

Olivia sighed, throwing her stuff on the floor. Once again, work was hell. Constant fighting with her partner and two missing little girls always equaled a shitty day. She opened her fridge, her eyes searching until they landed on a bottle of vodka she had. She thought for a minute, where they hell did it even come from? But she was too drained to give a damn. She poured herself some and sighed.

"Here's to.." She told her self and stopped. Images of her mother flashed around. Images of her mother slurring words, hitting her, passing out on the floor, caused her to the drink. She would not let herself drink right now, she was too much of a mess and it would only lead to more and more. She wouldn't become her mother. She wouldn't. She wouldn't. She was too afraid of what would happen, too afraid to even come close to getting the slightest of drunk. Because of her.

**Run This Town- Jay-Z featuring Rihanna and Kanye West.**

The rush of a adrenaline filled Elliot Stabler's body as he and Olivia ran down the street, in search of a perp who'd raped 3 young girls.

"He went left!" Olivia shouted, blood pumping, heart racing. She spoke into her radio, " I need backup."

They turned left, went straight and turned left again before turning right into a alley. The perp slowed down for Olivia to catch up, just to trip her.

"You son of a bitch!" She growled, fire blazing in her eyes. She got up and raced over there, tackling him harder then usual on the hard cold ground.

"Jesus Liv." Elliot murmured.

"What? The son of a bitch thought he was in charge. We are. Second, bastard made me rip my new jeans."

**Russian Roulette- Rihanna**

Olivia knew this was dangerous. Highly, scarily dangerous. She was undercover, as a illegal immigrant, who was trying to make ends meet by being a hooker. For one of the most violent, mean pimps that walked the streets of New York. His "girls" had bruises and black eyes and lord knows what else. He would mentally break you and beat you if you screwed up once. Refused, he did all that and raped you. In one word he was a monster. Olivia knew all she was risking, as she curled her hair, applied on heavy makeup and short, tight clothing. But it was to help poor, young broken girls. Girls he and his gang had stolen, beat and raped countless times. It was like a game of Russian roulette, her job and these undercover stints, this undercover job only another round in the game. With many more to come.

**Like whatcha see? Review and more shall come :) Holy princess of candyland, gym is tearing me apart! God, my arms are so sore! I have ultimate Frisbee, and I wanted tennis :p But everyday we have 3 sets of 20 crunches and 3 sets of 10 push ups along with a two minute jog and various other stretches. It's my personal hell :p**


End file.
